There are various conventional software applications for creating artwork. Some artwork appears two dimensional (“2D”), and some artwork appears three dimensional (“3D”). Artwork may be still (i.e., motionless) or may give an appearance of motion (e.g., a movie or an animation). Artwork includes vector graphical elements, raster graphical elements, text elements, other elements, or a combination of different types of elements.
Artwork typically includes one or more objects. Each object typically comprises graphical and/or non-graphical elements. For example, an image of a teapot can include a structural element (e.g., a wireframe that provides the shape of a teapot), a textural element (i.e., the surface of the teapot), a lighting element, a shadow element, and a reflection element. There are usually other elements and objects that give a realistic appearance to the teapot, such as one or more teacups, saucers, and spoons.
However, conventional techniques used to manipulate objects and elements within artwork can be frustrating and time consuming. In some conventional examples, a user often needs to edit the wireframe of an object in order to change its shape. To change or edit an object or element (e.g., the wireframe), users are typically limited to using problematic conventional techniques and computer software, programs, or applications (“applications”). Conventional applications and workflow processes are onerous and difficult to perform easily. For example, users are often required to (1) deactivate or hide other elements (e.g., surface texture, lighting, shadow, and reflection) to reveal a wireframe, edit the wireframe, then reactivate or “unhide” (i.e., reveal) other elements to view the edited results; (2) if other elements can be moved, move one or more of the other elements away from the object to expose the wireframe, edit the wireframe, then move the other elements back to view the edited results; and (3) if an application includes different modes (e.g., edit mode, outline mode, and preview mode), activate a mode that allows editing the wireframe, edit the wireframe, then activate another mode (e.g., preview mode) to view the edited results.
Further, an element or object can be accidentally deactivated, selected, or moved, especially in artwork that includes multiple objects or elements. To prevent undesired consequences from accidental actions, a user typically takes additional steps, such as locking one or more elements or objects to prevent accidental deactivation, selection, and movement. Further, hiding elements, moving elements, or activating a different mode inadvertently changes the artwork.
Thus, a solution for viewing and editing artwork without the limitations of conventional techniques is needed.